


Selfish

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't his body to keep, but he'd be damned if he wasn't allowed to want his Allmate inside him one day. His online mode, sure, but it was still Ren that he desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> anon wanted aoba using toys on himself, so uhhh here it is

"Aoba, you have gone past your quota for the day. It is time to stop." 

"Ehh... Shut up, stupid dog." 

He mutters something about being mothered by his own Allmate, golden eyes narrowed at his current opponent. He doesn't bother to pay attention to their face or the way they grin in fake confidence. Only stores their player tag into his list. 

Even if he alerts Sly of his current status, Ren has to follow his owner's instructions. So when Sly drawls a lazy command to attack, he does as he's told. He's exactly like a dog, even if it is required for a functioning Allmate to listen. It's in their code. They can't help that. 

Sly doesn't bother to linger, taking several proud strides over to his opponent and locking eyes with theirs. A murmur and he wins. 

He always does. 

The Rhyme field melts away in pixels, returning them back to the crowd that gathers around them in the alleyway far from Sly's home. Catcalls can be heard, followed by promises and desires. Sly ignores them with a smirk. Not worth his time. 

"Aoba—" 

Now that he's out of Rhyme, the constriction around his chest and upper back have returned, doubled possibly thanks to Ren's constant reminders. Sly groans and makes his way out of the ecstatic group. It shouldn't be a surprise that he won. He always does. 

Ren pops his head out of the bag that hangs at Sly's side, pink tongue sticking out as usual. "Tae-san will not be back for another few hours. She has work to do." 

The bluenet takes the long route to their home, alternating between holding his bag and supporting the ache in his back. "Figures." Ren continued to fret over his owner, letting Sly know he ought to get home soon before he does some serious damage to himself. As always, Sly ignores him, but doesn't put him into Sleep Mode. 

"I'm home," he calls out as he steps through the doorway, smirking at the lack of shoes by the door. Sly kicks his own off and heads upstairs, dropping his bag onto the floor by his bed as soon as he's made it up there. Even though no one's home, Sly closes his door and locks it. Ren tilts his head in question, but doesn't speak up. He knows exactly why. 

The Allmate slipped out of the abandoned bag and perched himself onto his favorite pillow, kneading at the material before settling down. Sly removed his jacket and shirt with obvious impatience, gritting his teeth at the pain that shot up his back and made his throat squeeze. "Fuck." The blue-haired teen tossed his shirt to the floor and stared at his own body in the mirror against his closet, practically tearing off his ace bandages. He didn't care for finesse. He never did. 

As soon as his bandages were dropped in a pile on the floor, Sly slumped and closed his eyes, relishing in the relief that came with it. His chest was a lot more heavier now, but it was better than having trouble breathing and having little to no room to take those needed breaths. 

"Tae-san made that binder for you," Ren says absently, taking on a tone as reprimanding as a robot could. "Why do you not use it? It would lower your risk of back problems by a lot. Please try to use it." His tail wags slowly, ears back with concern. "I do not want to see you develop further problems due to your discomfort, but I am aware of your situation. Unfortunately, I have done as much as I can to help." 

Sly turned to look at his Allmate, honey eyes narrowed at the ramble Ren produced. "Only speak when spoken to," he snaps, shoving his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and kicking them off without a care. "You're killing my boner. That last fight gave me a fuckin' hard-on. His face was... oh man, just thinking about it." He wiggled his hips in excitement and bent down to grab some things beneath his bed, flopping onto his back on the floor. "Look, Ren." Spreading his legs, Sly grins mischievously over at the Allmate sitting at the end of his bed. He dips his fingers down to slip two of them inside his front hole, gasping at how turned on he was. "See...? Mm, I'm so horny right now." 

He didn't expect Ren to respond. That's how it always was. If Sly didn't ask him to say anything, or use one of their prompts, Ren was to stay silent. He was also to record every minute of what Sly did in bed. 

"Could ya imagine if I had some hot guy up here right now, drillin' me into the mattress? Ah...!" Sly laughs breathlessly as his fingers curl upwards and against the spot that feels the best, writhing against his bedsheets. His breaths lace with little moans, eyes half-lidded. While he reached for one of his toys with his dirtied hand, Sly lazily turned his gaze to Ren, who remained unmoving. "Alright, Ren. I'm gonna give you some options. Curve, vibrate, or stim?" 

It wasn't often Sly directly spoke to him during his masturbation sessions He was only there to supply the video footage. Instead of blurting out what he personally thought, Ren pulled up a randomizer in one of his tabs. "Stim." 

"Mmh..." Sly rolls over onto his side and grabs for the clit massager, biting his lip with a moan. As his nipples brushed against the bed, Sly pushed his body into it to feel that electric current again, gasping. "Aha... Yeah, fuck..." He purposely pushed his aching breasts against the sheets, thighs clamping together with the way his crotch throbbing. "Hnn... Fuck me," he whispered, eyes half-lidded as he mumbled to himself. 

Impatient as he was, the blue-haired teen rolled over onto his back again and eagerly pressed the toy up against his mound, positioning it just right up against his clit. His thumb pushed the switch up three notches to turn it on, moaning loudly as the vibrations stimulated him. With his legs open, his heels dug into the mused sheets, Ren struggling to stay on his pillow that sat on top of the bed. If Sly didn't get his recordings, he'd get mad and take it out on the poor Allmate. 

To both his excitement and his dismay, Sly was already close to climax, breath hitching and exhales mixed with soft moans as the warmth of his orgasm built in his lower stomach. He itched for something to do with his free hand, taking the penetrative vibrator and desperately slipping it inside. It didn't hurt, his level of arousal causing him to be wet enough to accept any of his toys. Even if it did hurt, he'd take it all. 

"Oh... Oh, Ren..." Giggling breathlessly, Sly squirmed, alternating between modes on his clit massager and fucking himself hard with the penetrative toy. He saved the best for last, putting the second vibrator on its highest setting. With a shriek, Sly abruptly hit his orgasm, back arching and heels roughly digging into the sheets almost enough to tear them. He bucked up into it, whimpering from the overstimulation that came with the vibrations. Sly let the vibrators run for another moment, eyes fluttering and lips parted with soft gasps from purposely overstimulating himself. 

Both toys were set aside to be cleaned later, flopping down onto his stomach with exhaustion. "Ugh, that was great. But so soon too..." Sly buried his face into the sheets. "Camera off," he demanded, voice muffled by the bedsheets. Ren stopped the recording as his master said, remaining exactly where he sat. 

"Good boy," Sly drawled, snickering to himself. "Man, if you like. If you were your online mode right now, I'd be riding that dick so hard." He turned his head in order to look at the unmoved Allmate, bringing his dirtied fingers down to tease at his bottom lips. With a shiver, Sly smirked up at the ball of fur sitting at the end of the bed. "I'll have to try that with Rhyme sometime."


End file.
